Interludes: Book Two
by DamonsDevilishAngel
Summary: She looked up when she heard her name to see Will standing in the doorway.What do you want Will? he cringed slightly at her tone of voice but shook it offand walked further into the room.We are to be married before we leave to find Jack.
1. One

**a/n...don't own...**

**((((((((((ONE))))))))))**

**Elizabeth sat on the bay window in her bedroom thinking about how she had arrived**

**a few months before.**

**((((((((((FIVE MONTHS EARLIER))))))))))**

_**"Elizabeth?"**_

_**She looked up when she heard her name to see Will standing in the doorway.**_

_**"What do you want Will?" he cringed slightly at her tone of voice but shook it off**_

_**and walked further into the room.**_

_**"We are to be married before we leave to find Jack."**_

_**"I am NOT marrying you! I would've at one point but that was before. I still love you,**_

_**but I love you like a brother. I am in love with Jack."**_

_**"You only think you're in love with him. Now here's your dress."**_

_**"Have you not heard a word I have said to you, Will?"**_

_**"Yes I have. But it won't matter by the end of the day you will be my wife."**_

_**Don't I have a say?"**_

_**Will looked at her and turned and left the room not giving her an answer. Elizabeth**_

_**looked at the dress in her hands and sobbed falling to the floor.**_

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

_**Elizabeth snapped her head towards the door when someone knocked.**_

_**"What do you want now?" she asked angrily as she swung the door open.**_

_**"Shh...Miss Elizabeth...Do ya want to get caught? Come on...I've got you passage on a **_

_**ship...They're headed to a town called Port Charles...You'd be safe there..."**_

_**"Why are you doing this?...They'll know you helped me..."**_

_**"Nah,...Will thinks he is the only one who knows what went on between you and Jack...I'm**_

_**doing this becasue I know Jack loves you..."**_

_**"I can't even begin to thank you Mr. Gibbs..."**_

_**"Don't worry..Now I want you to find passage to Milos..."**_

_**"Milos?"**_

_**"It's in southern Greece.."**_

_**"Greece...why on earth...?"**_

_**"Just get there and go to 'The Windmill'...It's a pub near the port...Tell them that I sent you...**_

_**you'll be safe there..."**_

_**"Why Greece..?..Why can't I stay in Port Charles...?"**_

_**"Because if you stay in Port Charles...There's always a chance that Will could find you and..."**_

_**"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs."**_

_**She waved at him as the ship left the Port then turned to help out on the deck.**_

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

_**Will growled as he watched Gibbs help Elizabeth escape. He shook his head then smiled **_

_**as he realized what he could do. he got out a quill and some parchment and began writing...**_

_**'Dear Govener Swann...**_

_**I thought you would like to know what has been going on**_

_**with you daughter...'**_

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

_**Elizabeth walked through the bustling streets of Port Charles with a smile on her face.**_

_**'This place is perfect. No one has any idea who I am."**_

_**"Elizabeth?"**_

_**Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see...**_

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**"Elizabeth?"**

**She turned towards the door to see Ana Maria standing just inside the room. **

**"What are ya thinkin about?"**

**"I was thinking about when I first got her and everything that led up to it.."**

**"Speakin of...?...If ya don't mind me askin...you've been stayin with me for five months**

**now...What happened to Will?...Did he...?"**

**"Huh...oh...no..no...Will is still alive..."**

**"Then how come you're not with him...?...Bein' in you condition an all..."**

**"Will isn't the same anymore...he's changed so much..."**

**"Aye...I understand...but what about the babe...it will need a father..."**

**"Will isn't the father...Will and I never..."**

**"If Will isn't the father...then who is...?"**

**"Doesn't matter...he's dead now..."**

**"Oh I'm so sorry...I didn't..."**

**"I haven't allowed myself to think of it...Will killed him you know..."**

**"Will killed the babe's father?"**

**"Yeah...he said that he ..."**

**"Elizabeth what aren't you saying...?"**

**"It's Jack's..."**

**"Jack? Jack Sparrow?..."**

**"...yeah...and I miss him so much..."**

**Ana Maria sat in shock as Elizabeth broke down and sobbed into her shoulder.**


	2. Two

**a/n...don't own...**

**((((((((((TWO)))))))))**

**Ana Maria sat on the bench beside the bed watching as Elizabeth slept. Her mind**

**was flashing to the conversation they had the other night. **

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

_**"If Will isn't the father...then who is...?"**_

_**"Doesn't matter...he's dead now..."**_

_**"Oh I'm so sorry...I didn't..."**_

_**"I haven't allowed myself to think of it...Will killed him you know..."**_

_**"Will killed the babe's father?"**_

_**"Yeah...he said that he ..."**_

_**"Elizabeth what aren't you saying...?"**_

_**"It's Jack's..."**_

_**"Jack? Jack Sparrow?..."**_

_**"...yeah...and I miss him so much..."**_

_**Ana Maria sat in shock as Elizabeth broke down and sobbed into her shoulder.**_

_**As soon as Elizabeth calmed down a bit she looked up to Ana Maria and thanked her**_

_**for being there.**_

_**"You've done so much for me...but I need to leave...I forgot that Gibbs told me to find passage**_

_**to Milos..."**_

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Now Elizabeth and her were headed to Milos and 'The Windmill' to make sure Elizabeth was **

**safe from Will and anyone else who might be after her. Ana Maria shook her head and walked over**

**to the other bed in the cabin.**

**As she laid her head down on the pillow she had an odd feeling that an adventure was just beginning.**

**She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her..**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Elizabeth and Ana Maria walked through the Port town of Milos taking in the scenes around them.**

**Ana Maria grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the pub she had just spotted.The pub went entirely **

**still as the two women entered and looked around.**

**"We's not going to serve a woman expectin...so ye's should just get out of here now..." a big bar man said.**

**"Joshamee Gibbs sent me...he said that...that I'd be safe here..." Elizabeth said nervously.**

**"Gibss sent ya..alright...jus' a sec...Thomas! get down here now..." a young boy no older than twelve**

**came bounding down some stairs and stopped next to the bar man...**

**The bar man leaned down and whispered something into Thomas' ear and the boy nodded,"Yes sir..."**

**"You two follow Thomas here...he'll take you to a carriage and take you up..."**

**"Up? Up where?" Ana Maria asked.**

**"Up to the house..."**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Ana Maria looked up at the house as she and Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage. The house was **

**huge and right on the cliff over looking the bay.**

**Elizabeth gasped as the door swung open quick and a young man stepped oput and took their bags, while**

**a maid stepped up to them.**

**"Is one of you Miss Elizabeth?" the maid asked.**

**"I...I am...How did you know I was coming?"**

**"Mr. Gibbs sent word to us months ago...we have been waiting for some time...Come...he wishes to speak**

**with you in the libray..."**

**"He? Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked quite eager to see the elder man who was like a second father to her.**

**"No...no..Mr. Gibbs isn't here...just wait in here..would you like some tea?"**

**"Oh...Yes please.."Elizabeth said slightly disappointed.**

**She looked up at Ana maria when she heard the other women gasp and she turned to see what Ana Maria**

**was looking at and gasped as she saw...**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Eyes flutter open slightly then close to block out the sun...A lone figure sits up on**

**the beach and takes in the scenes around him. He smiles as he spots a longboat a few feet away on the **

**sand.**


	3. Three

**((((((((((THREE))))))))))**

**a/n...don't own...**

**He walked up to the house after leaving his horse Midnight in the stable. He opened the door to see**

**one of his father's maids walking towards the kitchens.**

**"Ah young sir...Your father shall be down in a few moments...That young Miss that Mr. Gibbs wrote**

**about is here...She's in the library."**

**He nodded and headed towards the library and opened the door. he first noticed a lovely colored**

**woman standing by the fireplace. She gasped as she seen him. He heard another gasp and looked to the **

**couch as he heard a soft voice whisper softly,"...Jack?..."**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Elizabeth gasped as he looked at her,"...Jack?.." She was confused with his appearance. Gone was his**

**beard, his hair was the same length but there were no dreadlocks, braids or trinkets.**

**"That's not Jack..."a voice said from another door in the library and Elizabeth turned towards it to see an **

**older man enter.**

**"That's Jonathan...Jack's brother..."**

**"Brother?.."**

**"Aye...I'm his twin...I haven't seen him since we were younger."Jonathan said.**

**"He never mentioned a brother..."Elizabeth said quietly more to herself.**

**Ana Maria looked to Elizabeth and then to the two men in the room,"If he's Jack's brother...then...?"**

**"I'm their father...Grant Sparrow..."**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**"Sir, a letter has arrived for you.." Govenor Swann nodded taking the letter and sat down breaking**

**the seal and unfolding the parchment. He paled as he began to read:**

**_Dear Govenor Swann..._**

_**I thought you would like to know what has been going on**_

_**with your daughter...She is alive and well..but we are no longer**_

_**together for she belives herself in love with Jack.**_

_**I have learned that they have been intimate. I do not know how**_

_**many times, though. I took it upon myself to take care of things...**_

_**Captain Sparrow now lies at the bottom of Davy Jones locker.**_

_**Sorry for everything**_

_**William Turner.**_

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Gibbs walked down the streets of Tortuga heading to the docks to find out if there**

**were any ships going to Milos. He was worried about Elizabeth...he sent a letter to**

**Grant to inform him of her arrival and explained her relationship with his son, but when**

**he got a reply saying that she had never shown up so here he was.**

**"Blast! Watch where you're going you half wit..."he snapped at a guy who bumped into him.**

**He pulled back to get a better look at the guy..."...Jack?...What the...we all seen the Pearl**

**go down...how is.."**

**"Ah, ye saw the Pearl go down...but did you see me go down with it...What are you doing**

**here...? Where's the rest of me crew? Elizabeth?"**

**"'Bout that..."**

**"What...What happened? Is she alright?"**

**" I don't rightly know..."**

**"What do you mean you don't bloody know?"**

**"I'll start from the beginning..."**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**"Are you alright, Miss Swann?" She looked up at Jack's father and nodded.**

**"Yes...I'm fine...I just...I miss him so much...and...and seeing Jonathan...it took me by surprise..."**

**"I understand you miss him...what with him beig on the sea a lot. But he won't be on...what?...**

**what is it...?"**

**Elizabeth looked at him with tears in her eys, "He...the Pearl..." She couldn't finish speaking **

**because she was sobbing into her hands.**

**Grant watched the young woman's reaction and he felt a cold dread creep into his gut.**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**"Milos? You sent her to him?"**

**"Yes..but she never showed so I'm going there."**

**"What about Port Charles?"**

**"I was there before coming to Tortuga...I'm going as soon as I can find passage. Are you coming**

**with or not?"**

**" Aye..I'm coming..."**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**"Sir...dinner is ready..."Grant looked over at the maid and nodded before looking back**

**to Elizabeth.**

**"Come on Miss Swann...It's probably been a while since you had a good meal. Ships never have**

**any good food."**

**He stood and offered his hand to help her up which she accepted and as she stood he got a good look**

**at her swollen stomach.**

**Elizabeth noticed his eyes were on her stomach and she smiled softly.**

**"That's why I didn't come here right away...I was sick and didn't realize what it was until**

**after I seen a doctor. Though I should've known...after the last time..."**

**"The last time..?"**

**"I...I lost it..."**

**"It's...is it..."**

**"It is...It's Jack's..."**

**"How far...?"**

**"um...well the doctor thought maybe two months and that was four months ago..so six months."**

**He smiled and motioned to the door...she smiled and walked out with him right beside her.**


	4. Four

**((((((((((Four))))))))))**

**a/n...don't own...**

**Jack stared at the house on the cliff with an annoyed look on his face. He looked over at**

**Gibbs and then back at the house.**

**"Are ye ready for this, Jack?"**

**"No...not really...Come on...let's get this over with." Jack said as he started up the road to the**

**house on the cliff.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**"What do you think you are doing out of bed?"**

**Elizabeth turned towards the door and rolled her eyes at the expression on Annabelle's**

**face.**

**"I'm going for a walk in the garden..."**

**"But...Miss the doctor said you should stay in bed till the baby is born."**

**"Yes...but I've been here for two months and in bed for the last month of those. I'm**

**restless."**

**Elizabeth slipped on her robe and stepped out heading down the stairs and out into the**

**garden. She walked into the middle of the garden and sat down on a bench.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Jack's head snapped up as Gibbs knocked on the door. He looked at Gibbs and then turned his head**

**towards the door as it opened.**

**Annabelle looked at the two men at the door, "Can I help you?" She asked not noticing one of the**

**older maids coming up behind her.**

**"Gibbs?...Joshamee Gibbs?...You old dog..."**

**"Katherine?...God look at you love..." Gibbs said gathering the older woman in his arms.**

**"I'd ask what brings you here..."Katherine started to say...**

**"Right about that...we need to..."Jack interuppted.**

**"Shut it young man...As I was going to say I know why you're here...And she's upstairs..."**

**  
"Actually..."they all turned towards Annabelle who shrinks back a bit under the looks on their **

**faces.**

**"Actually what?...Annabelle?" Katherine asked her.**

**"She went out for a walk in the garden."**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Elizabeth sighed as she sat on the bench, her hand holding her stomach.**

**"Bloody hell...you are beautiful."**

**Elizabeth's head snapped around and her hand came up to cover her mouth. There**

**he was standing a few feet away from her.**

**"Is it really you? Are you real?"**

**He stepped closer but stopped as she stood up revealing her swollen stomach.**

**"You...you're pregnant?"**

**"Yeah...it happened when we...you know...on the Pearl. Before...before..."**

**Jack walked up to her and caressed her cheek before he stol her breath away with a passionate **

**kiss.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Ana Maria and Jonathan walked up the path towards the garden after going down to**

**the market.**

**"Son of a bitch..."she said as she looked into the middle of the garden. There stood Elizabeth in**

**the arms of none other than Jack Sparrow. She put her hand on Jonathan's chest to stop him from**

**interuppting the lovers and pulled him in another direction.**

**555555555555**

**"Annabelle...Why did you let her go outside...? You know..." Katherine said.**

**"I know...but you try keeping that girl inside..." Annabelle replied.**

**"Wait...wait...what's wrong with Miss Elizabeth going outside for a walk...? Did something**

**happen to her?" Gibbs asked. Katherine looked at him and smiled.**

**"She's fine...She's just in the final stages..."**

**"Final stages?...of what..?"**

**"She's pregnant...you didn't know?...I figured that's why you sent her..."**

**"Pregnant?...How far is she?"**

**"Gibbs?" Gibbs turned towards the voice that said his name, "Ana Maria...What on earth are**

**you doing here?"**

**"I came here with Elizabeth...What are you doing here?...What is Jack doing here? I thought**

**he was..."**

**"Aye...so did I...but I literally bumped into him on the streets of Tortuga.."**


	5. Five

**((((((((((FIVE))))))))))**

**a/n...don't own... as for the character of jonathan think johnny depp in the libertine...**

**Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. She sighed dejectedly**

**as she thought she had dreamed Jack came back to her. She went to sit up but was stopped**

**by an arm coming around her waist, the hand coming to rest protectively on her stomach.**

**"Where do ya think yer going, luv?"**

**She gasped and turned to face him as quickly as she could. **

**"Jack..?" She whispered softly. He smiled and softly caressed her cheek.**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Gibbs sat in the drawing room across from Ana Maria and Jonathan.**

**"So...where be Grant?.."Gibbs asked.**

**"He went to Eros...He didn't say why just that he'd be back soo." Jonathan answered.**

**Gibbs looked over at him as he spoke and shook his head.**

**He couldn't believe that this was Jack's twin...They didn't really look that identical...**

**but they were.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

_**Jack smiled as he watched Lizzy swin in the water a mischievous smile on her face **_

_**as she headed towards him.**_

_**He stepped into the water and pulled her against him.**_

_**"Jack..."**_

_**He leaned down and pressed his lip against hers.**_

_**"Jack..."**_

_**He moved his lips down to her neck nipping and sucking as he went.**_

_**"Jack..."**_

_**He laid her down on the beach , coming to rest between her legs.**_

_**"...Jack..."**_

**"Jack?...Wake up...Jack?" he opened his eyes to see Lizzy sitting next to him. He smiled and **

**went to say something but stopped when he realized the bed was wet.**

**He looked at the expression of pain on her face and sat up quickly, a worried expression on**

**his face.**

**"What is it? What's wrong?"**

**"I...I think it's time..."**

**  
"Time? Time for what?"**

**She looked up at him with an exasperated look on her face then raised her eyebrow.**

**Jack jumped up and out of the bed as he realized what she meant and began pacing, muttering**

**to himself.**

**"Jack?...Jack?" **

**He stopped mid-pace and looked at her and calmed down a little.**

**"Right...What do I do?"**

**"Go and find Katherine or Annabelle and tell them that I'm..." She paused as she was hit with a**

**contraction then inhaled and continued..."...that I'm in labor."**

**Jack nodded and hurried out of the room...then rushed back in grabbed her by the back**

**of her head and kissed her quick and hard before rushing out to find one of the two maids.**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Gibbs and Ana Maria were still in the drawing room catching up when the door slammed**

**open to reveal Jack.**

**"Jack? What on earth...?" What's wrong?" Ana Maria asked.**

**"Lizzy...bed...wet...maid...time..."**

**Gibbs looked at Jack as though he had gone crazier but Ana Maria figured out what he **

**was saying.**

**"Gibbs...go wake Katherine...Tel her to wake Annabelle and to send her to the mid-wifes..."**

**Gibbs looked over to Ana Maria and then back to Jack and he suddenly realized that **

**Elizabeth had gone into the labor.**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Gibbs and Jonathan sat on chairs outside of Elizabeth's room. Jack was asleep on**

**the bench across from them having passed out after pacing non-stop for the first five hours.**

**That was seven hours ago and they hadn't heard much coming out of the room that all changed **

**as a scream came from the room followed by the sound of a baby crying.**

**Gibbs looked over to Jack, who had fallen off the bench when Elizabeth had screamed, to see**

**him getting up and looking at him.**

**They all looked to the door as it opened to reveal a smiling Katherine. She looked at the three of them**

**and then nodded to Jack.**

**"You can go in now..." **

**But he was already walking past her before she finished. The scene before him stole his breath.**

**There was his Lizzy holding his child, lying on the bed sweaty, her hair messed and sticking to her**

**forehead but to him she had never looked more beautiful. **

**She smiled as she looked up at him and he moved closer and sat next to her and looked at the small**

**bundle in her arms.**

**"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Jack looked up at her with a slightly worried expression on**

**his face, but Elizabeth sat up slightly and laid the child in his arms.**

**Everything around him stopped as he looked down at his daughter in his arms. He looked back up**

**at Elizabeth then back down.**

**"She's beautiful..." he said softly leaning over and kissing Elizabeth then pressing a soft kiss on the**

**baby's forehead.**


	6. Six

**((((((((((SIX))))))))))**

**Grant Sparrow stood in the foyer of his home trying to decipher what**

**his young maid, Annabelle was saying. The poor girl was babbling something**

**about pirates and children and a bunch of nonsense.**

**He looked up, as he heard footsteps on the stairs, to see Gibbs coming towards**

**him with a smile on his face.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Gibbs sat across from Grant in the drawing room quietly staring at each other.**

**"So...she had the baby while I was gone?"**

**"Aye...two weeks ago...a little girl..."**

"And Elizabeth? Is she faring well?"

**Gibbs goes to answer but he's cut off by the door opening and Jonathan entering**

**followed by a reluctant Jack.**

**"Oh bugger..." Jack exclaimed as he noticed Grant.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Jack looked over at Grant and then looked to the door that Gibbs and Jonathan**

**just left through.**

**"I...we thought you were dead..." Grant said.**

**"Yeah...well the rumors of my demise are false and..."  
"Cut the crap Jack...What trouble did you get into this time?"**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**"Come in." Elizabeth said softly so as to not to wake the small baby asleep on**

**the bed. She looked up to see Gibbs and Jonathan carrying in a baby crib.**

**"It's beautiful...but you didn't have..."**

**"We didn't..." Jonathan interuppted."My father brought it back for you."**

**She smiled at them but quickly turned her attenttion to the baby waking up on**

**the bed. She walked over and picked up the precious bundle.**

**"If you two wouldn't mind...it's time for her feeding..."**

**The two of them looked at her and nodded heading out of the room.**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Jack entered the room and smiled as he looked over to the bed to see Elizabeth**

**sitting on the bed the baby suckling milk from her breast.**

**"Hey..." she said quietly smiling up at him.**

**"Hello luv..."**

**"Did you see what your father got the baby?" she asked pointin at the crib next to**

**the bed.**

**"Yeah...he mentioned it..."  
She looked up at him and noticed an odd look on his face.**

**"Is everything alright?..."**

**"Everythin is fine...it's just been a while since we seen each other...and when I left**

**it wasn't on the best of terms.. So...have you thought of a name for the baby?"**

**Elizabeth looked over at him and shook her head.**

**"No...it's harder than I thought it would be...I was gonna name it after you had it been**

**a boy. But..."**

**"It was a girl...alright...let's see...what about Nicole?"**

**"..no..."**

**"..Janelle?.."**

**"..no..."**

**Two Hours Later**

**"...Sarah..."**

**"Argh...Jack this isn't working...I..."  
"What was your mums name?" **

**"What?"  
"You Mum? What was her name? You could just name her after her."**

**"I don't know..."**

**"Come on it can't be much worse than Millicent..."  
"...Giselle..." Elizabeth said with a slight smirk on her lips.**

**"..Right...move on...hmm..."**

**"What was yours?"**

**"What was mine? What?"**

**"Your mother..What was her name?"**

**"Christine.."**

"Christine? I like that...What do you think?"

**She looked over to Jack and he nodded in agreement.**

**"Okay then that's settled...her name is Christine Sparrow..."**


	7. Seven

**((((((((((SEVEN))))))))))**

**He walked with purposeful steps down the streets of Port Charles. Tia**

**Dalma had sent him here to find the boy and bring him to her.**

**He entered a pub called 'The Loch' and looked around the room. He **

**smirked as he spotted the boy he was searching for slumped over a table **

**a glass of rum knocked over by his arm.**

**"Yer almost a hard man ter find, Turner..."**

**Will Turner looked up with bloodshot eyes at one Captain Hector Barbossa**

**standing in front of his table.**

**"What do you want, Barbossa?"**

**"Tia Dalma sent me ta find ye...said somethin' 'bout you and yer destiny."**

**"Tia Dalma?" Will asked thinking that the preistess could help him find Elizabeth.**

**"How long ye been here for?" Will turned his attention back to as Barbossa**

**as he asked his question.**

**"Two years, five months, two weeks, 9 days."  
"What for?"  
"I followed Gibbs here...He sent Elizabeth away thinking I meant to harm her...**

**but I lost him..."**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Elizabeth watched Jack as he stood on the cliff staring out to the endless waters**

**below,she knew that he missed being on the sea. But until things were settled with**

**Jones he wouldn't go near a ship.**

**She walked up to him and gently touched his shoulder as he turned towards her a**

**small sad smile on his lips.**

**"I know you miss it...so do I...but until..."  
" I know...I have to figure out what to do about Jones...So...what brings you out here?"**

**"Gibbs and Katherine are getting ready to leave to Santorini for their honeymoon."**

**"Aye...can't believe the old dog got married..."**

**"Also..." Elizabeth started quietly as she pressed up against Jack.**

**"'Also' what, luv?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**"...Oh nothing...just Annabelle offered to watch Christine tonight...so...you, me all **

**alone...whatever shall we do?" She asked smiling coyly up at Jack.**

**"Oh I could think of a few things..." he said pressing his lips to hers. She gasped and he **

**took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Elizabeth pulled out of the kiss and took**

**a step back. She giggled softly as she looked at Jack standing in front of her pouting.**

**"Later...I promise...Now come on let's go wish Gibbs and Katherine a wonderful**

**honeymoon."**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Will sat staring at Tia Dalma unable to believe what she had just said.**

**"You're lying...Jack is dead...he went down with the pearl..."**

**" I di' no' lie...'e is alive an' de girl is wit Jack righ now..."**

**"Where?"**

**" I can' tell you dat..."  
"Why not?"**

**"She is no your destiny, William Turner...she never was..."**

**Will looked up at the preistess with a pained but confused look on his face.**

**"But...he will hurt her you know this...you have to know..."**

**"'e will no'. 'e love 'er...'er and da babe..."  
"..Babe?...What?..."**

**"When 'er lef she was carryin 'is child...an'..."  
"What? What else is ther to know...She had his child?...oh god..." Will put**

**his head in his hands and suffered silently as he felt his heart shatter.**

**"'e is treatin 'er righ if you're worried bout dat..."**

**"Oh yeah he's treating her real good. She's unwed and has a child..."**

**"She won' be unwed for long..."**

**"What? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"'er and Jack are gonn be wed before der son is born."**

**"So she hasn't had his child yet? You said..."**

**"Dey hav a girl now...but she will be with childe soon..."**


	8. Eight

**a/n...this is the reason this one is rated m...don't own  
**

**((((((((((EIGHT))))))))))  
**

**Jack groaned as he opened his eyes but blinked trying to figure out what**

**was covering them. He went to pull it off but was stopped by something**

**soft holding his wrists to the bed.**

**"What the..." He gasped as he felt fingernails lightly scratch his testicles.**

**"..Oh...god...luv..." She cut him off by stuffing a cloth in his mouth. She moved**

**down to his chest and kissed him.**

**"you..." lick "...are not..." nip "allowed" suck "to talk.." Jack blinked as Elizabeth**

**pulled the scarf from his eyes.**

**He groaned as he watched her hand travel down her body then stop at the **

**juncture bewtween her thighs and began to pleasure herself. He spit the cloth from**

**his mouth and gasped out.**

**"You know...I could hep you with that luv..."She opened her eyes and arched her eyebrow **

**at him. She dragged her hand up his chest and pinched his nipple as her other hand replaced**

**the cloth back into his mouth.**

**" I said no talking..." She gasped as Jack suddnely pounced her making her fall onto her **

**back against the cool sheets.**

**"How did you...?" **

**"You forget so easily luv..I'm Captain Jack Sparrow..."**

**She giggled softly but it turned into a gasp as his hand slid down her body and his**

**fingers buried themselves inside her welcoming body. His lips moved down and he **

**took one pert nipple into his mouth suckling like a babe.**

**"...Jack..."**

**He put his fingers to her lips groaning as her tongue snaked out and tried to pull**

**them into her mouth.**

**" Just wait, luv...I wanna try sometin a little different.."**

**She opened her eyes and looked at him with lust filled eyes... She nodded and gasped as**

**Jack slid down her body, his face level with her wetness. She leaned up on her elbows and**

**watched with hooded eyes as his mouth closed over her his tongue sliding inside of her.**

**"...oh...ggod...Jack...I never...Oh...don't...don't stop..."**

**Elizabeth threw her head back in ecstasy her hands burying themselves in his hair. She **

**grew impatient and began tugging him up Jack took the hint and slid back up her body**

**and sheathed himself in her in one smooth move.**

**She screamed as she climaxed and Jack groaned before he started to move in and out**

**slowly, stopping on ecery other thrust with just the tip inside of her.Soon the both of them **

**were moving frantically , each on the edge getting closer to fullfillment.**

**Jack felt Elizabeth's walls tighten around him as she climaxed again and bent down taking her **

**mouth with his as he spilled himself inside of her.**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Elizabeth smiled sleepily as she felt Jack pressed against her back, his arm thrown around **

**her waist. She snuggled back against him and felt the pull of sleep luring her back. Her eyes **

**snapped open and her head fell back against Jack's shoulder as he slid her leg over his thigh **

**and slid into her from behind.**

**She groanedas he hit a sweet spot inside of her then pulled out of her completely before**

**sliiping back in. They moved like that for a while at a slow pace, Jack's hand cupping her breast**

**as he continually sheathed himself in her warmth.**

**He slipped out adnd put his hand on her hip as he slid back in. He groaned as Elizabeth surged**

**against him squeezing him tighter than ever before. **

**"...Jack..." she whimpered softly as he moved his hand from her hip to slip his fingers into her**

**folds moving over her nub and down to feel where they were joined.His hand froze when he **

**realized that he was in the wrong hole. He went to pull out but groaned when she surged back **

**against him.**

**"Christ Lizzy...do you have any idea what you do to me, luv?"In answer she pushed herself against **

**him and reached around to grab his hip.**

**"...Don't Stop..." Jack groaned and began to move in and out of her slowly, his hand gripping her hip **

**hard enough to bruise.**

**"Oh..oh god...faster...faster..."**

**Soon Elizabeth was on her hands and knees with Jack slamming into her tight puckered hole, her**

**cheek pressed against the pillow as Jack slammed into her one last time spilling himself inside of**

**her as she passed out from the intensity of her climax.**


	9. Nine

**((((((((((NINE))))))))))**

**a/n... some of the dialogue in this chapter is from gone with the wind since**

**i thought it would fit...don't own either..**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555 **

**Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She looked around as she sat**

**up wondering where Jack went. As if reading her mind Jack walked in carrying**

**a tray of breakfast he smiled as he noticed that she was awake.**

**"Morning luv..."**

**"Hmm...morning..." She smiled softly as he sat the tray down andleaned over and **

**pressed a ight kiss on her lips. She poutedwhen her pulled away before the kiss could**

**be deepened.**

**"No pouting luv...Come on...time to eat." **

**She sighed and began to eat. Jack smiled and kissed her deeply once she finished.**

**"Luv?...I...I wanna tell you somethin...I know you probably think I know alot about**

**alot of different things, but I don't... There is only one thing that I do know for a fact.**

**And that is I love you, Elizabeth. In spite of you and me and the whole silly world around**

**us, I love you. Because we're alike. Bad lots, both of us. But able to look things in the eyes**

**amd call them by their right names..."**

**"Jack..." she said softly looking down touched by what he was saying.**

**Jack put his hand under her chin andlifted her face, his eyes searching out hers.**

**"Elizabeth, look at me. I love you more than I've ever loved any woman. Here's a pirate of the sea **

**that loves you, Elizabeth. Wants to feel your arms around him, wants to wake up with you forever.**

**I made up my mind you were the only woman for me, Elizabeth, the first day I saw you on the docks **

**in Port Royal. Elizabeth, I am asking you to marry me?"**

**Her eyes widened as she looked up at him in awe.**

**"Jack..." **

**He put his fingers to her lips softly.**

**"This is an honorable proposal of marriage, made in what I could consider a most opportune**

**moment."**

**Jack pulled her flush against him.**

**"Jack don't...I shall faint..." She gasped out.**

**"And I want you to faint. This is what you were meant for. None of the fools you've ever known have**

**kissed you the way I do, have hey? Your Norrington or your stupid Will? Say you're going to marry me.**

**Say yes. Say yes."**

**Elizabeth looked at him with tears of joy filling her eyes.**

**"Yes..."**

**He smiled then reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful princess cut diamondring on a siler band.**

**She leaned foward and kissed him as he slipped the ring on her finger.**

**"...Jack..." she gasped out.**

**"...'Lizabeth..."her moaned lowering her down on the mattress.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**"Govenor Swann?" Weatherby Swann looked up startled at the voice.**

**"Mr. Turner? What are you doing here? What was the meaning of the letter you sent me? **

**Where's Elizabeth?"Will walked further into the room and sat down.**

**"The meaning of the letter...well she's no longer with me...She's in love with Jack..."**

**"Jack? Jack Sparrow?...That is ridiculous... I know you wrote that in your letter...you also...**

**mentioned...that that pirate had...had violated my daughter..."  
"Sir if I may..." Govenor Swann nodded so Will continued, "He does love her..."He noticed**

**the govenors mouth open and continued quickly..."He isn't dead... He somehow got free...**

**but that's not the point...The point is I recently learned that...that...you're now a grandfather."  
Govenor Swann's head snapped up at that and he sputtered a bit.**

**"Elizabeth has a child? Out of wedlock?"  
"Well, yes...a little girl...but her and Jack are gonna be married sometime within thenext year."**

**"A girl?...wait they're to be married...did she send you here for my blessing?"**

**"No sir. I don't even know where they are..."  
"If you don't know here they are then how do you know all that you do?"  
"Tia Dalma...She's a voodoo preistess...she can see things...she knows where they are but won't **

**tell me. Not until..."  
"Until what?"**

**"I have to find the heart of Davy Jones...It's here in Port Royal. That's why I'm here." Will looked**

**at the confused look on the govenors face.**

**"I'll explain.."**

**55555555555555555555555**

**"So, Norrington stole the heart and now the East India Trading Company mainly Beckett control**

**the sea."**

**"It was in their control, but it isn't anymore," Will said holding a small pouch that contained**

**the heart of Davy Jones. "Now all I have to do is get it back to Tia...I'll send word to you once I**

**find out where she is..." With that Will disappeared into the night.**


	10. Ten

**((((((((((TEN))))))))))**

**Elizabeth smiled as she woke, rememberin the day before.**

**"Morning Mrs. Sparrow..."Jack said gruffly throwing his arm around her waist pulling **

**her closer to his body.**

**She went to turn around but stopped suddenly and turned emptying the contents of**

**her stomach.**

**"Bugger..luv are you alright?" Jack asked sitting up and reaching out to caress her back.**

**Elizabeth's mind was racing trying to figure out what could be wrong. Then, she remembered**

**the last time she had been sick and she smiled.**

**"I'm fine..."**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**"What are ye doing here?" Gibbs asked the man who had just entered the pub.**

**"I'm not here to interfere with Elizabeth's life." Will said taking two letters from his **

**shirt pocket. "I want you to give these to Jack...Yes I know he's alive. I also know**

**that they were married...Tia Dalma told me."**

**"Are ye telling the truth 'bout not bein her to mess their lives up?"**

**"Yes...I can't stay though...Jack can explain once he reads the letters...Can you...can you**

**tell Elizabeth I'm sorry." Gibbs nodded.**

**With that Will turned and walked out of the pub and disappeared.**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Jack re-read the letter sitting in his hadns and looked down to the sea below the cliff**

**he was standing on then looked back down and read the letter again:::**

**_Jack,_**

_**I'm going to start by stating a fact. 'You are no longer in debt to Jones.'**_

_**I went to Tia Dalma's and she explained that my destiny was to stab the **_

_**heart of Davy Jones.**_

_**But, she left out one small detail...and that is that once Jones is dead the **_

_**one who killed him must take his place. And all the souls in debt to him **_

_**went to me.**_

_**So, like I said in the beginning of the letter. 'You are no longer in debt to**_

_**Jones.' I am releasing you from the debt on one condition...**_

_**That you never, and I mean NEVER... hurt Elizabeth.**_

_**I still love her, but I know she and I were not meant to be. I was supposed**_

_**to lead her to you.**_

_**Don't lie to her...tell her the truth about me and what I've written.**_

_**Now I want you to go to the cliff over looking the sea, the one right behind**_

_**the house you're in.**_

_**Yes, I know where you are...but like I said me and her are not meant to be and**_

_**I've accepted that.**_

_**Now, back to the cliff. Look to the dock to the left...**_

**Jack lifted his eyes from the letter and looked to the dock.**

**Sitting there like nothing had happened to her was...**

**"The Pearl..."**

**He shook his head and looked back to the letter::::  
**

_**I also want to wish you and her congradulations on your wedding**_

_**and your children. Yes I said children...you'll figure out what I mean soon.**_

_**P.S.. You'll be receiving company soon...**_

_**William Turner**_

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Elizabeth stood staring in shock at the person standing in the doorway, clutching**

**Christine to her chest as the child slept.**

**"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.**

**" I'm here to see you...I have been worried sick, thinking all sorts of horrid things." **

**Govenor Swann answered.**

**"How did you know where I was?"**

**"Will told him..." Elizabeth and her father both turned towards the stairs to see Jack **

**standing there.**

**"Will?..." Elizabeth asked, "How would he know where we are?" Jack walked over to them **

**and held up the letter.**

**"It's all in here...why don't you go and put Christine down and take a look at it while me**

**and your father have a few words."**

**Elizabeth looked at him and then to her father and nodded softly taking the letter and going**

**up the stairs.**

**After he was sure she was in their room Jack motioned for Govenor Swann to follow him into**

**the drawing room.**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Elizabeth looked up from the letter as there was a knock on the door.**

**"Yes?...Come in..." She stood up as her father entered the room.**

**"Elizabeth...May I speak freely?" **

**She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.**

**" I must admit when I found out about you and Jack I was furious. Dreadfully so, but**

**after speaking with him I know that he truly cares for you."**

**"He does." She agreed.**

**"..mama..." They both looked over to the little girl who was staring at them with **

**big brown eyes." Whos' that?"**

**Elizabeth walked over to her and picked her up. "This is you grandfahter."**

**"But...I thought that..." **

**"Oh sweetie...he is, but so is my father."**

**Elizabeth looked up to her father,s face and laughed a little at the look on his face.**

**"This is Jack's father's house...he should be back soon. Him and Jonathan went to **

**town to get some groceries."**

**Govenor Swann nodded looked to the little girl in his little girls arms. He looked back**

**to Elizabeth and she nodded. He reached out and she put Christine in his arms.**

**Christine giggled and pulled his hair but looked frightened when the wig he was wearing **

**came off in her small hand. **

**"That's ok sweetie... I don't really like wearing it aanyway." He said laughing softly.**

**"How long are going to be here?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"A week then I continue to England."**

**"england? What for?"**

**"I'm escorting James Norrington and Cutler Beckett to England for their trial. Now,**

**let us catch up. After all it's been two and a half years since I seen you last."**


	11. Eleven

**((((((((((ELEVEN))))))))))**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**Jack sighed as he watched Elizabeth sleep. 'She looks so peaceful' he thought**

**brushing a strand of her hair off of her face.**

**"Morinin..."she said turning onto her back.**

**"Mornin luv...how long have you been up?" he asked.**

**"About an hour...your child has been kicking up a storm." She said pointing to **

**her stomach.**

**"Ah...he's just trying to get some attention."**

**"He? What makes you so sure it's gonna be a boy?"**

**"I don't know...call it instincts."**

**"Hmmm...are you gonna stay in here all day or are you going up on deck?"**

**"I'm gonna go back up on deck. I just came in here to watch you sleep. Besides, **

**I left Christine with Gibbs."**

**Elizabeth giggled as she pictured the look on the older man's face while dealing with **

**Christine.**

**"I know what you mean."**

**Jack leaned down and kissed her lips before getting up and leaving the cabin.**

**Elizabeth sat up and stretched as she stood up. 'She's getting more and more like Jack**

**everyday.'**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Jack looked up at the helm of the Pearl and smiled at the site before him.**

**Gibbs was standing behind the wheel with Christine standing on a barrel between**

**Gibbs and the wheel.**

**She looked over at Jack and smiled at him as he moved up to the wheel.**

**"Look, daddy. Gibbs is letting me Captain the ship."She said excitedly.**

**Jack nodde to Gibbs and took his place behind Christine.**

**"So ye be the fearsome pirate Catain Christine Sparrow?" he asked.**

**"Uh huh...so do as I say or it's the brig for ye..."**

**Jack laughed and pulled out his compass and placed it in her small hand.**

**"Alright...captain...do we have a heading?"**

**They both looked at the needle and watched as it spun around before stopping pointing**

**to the east.**

**"Alright...let's go..."**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

** TWO MONTHS LATER **

**Elizabeth gasped and set down the book she was reading as she felt a sharp contraction.**

**She looked up when the door opened and Gibbs walked in carrying a tray of food for her**

**lunch.**

**"Here's your lunch Elizabeth." Gibbs said.**

**"Thank...thank you, Mr. Gibbs." she said smiling tightly.**

**Gibbs turned to leave the cabin bt stopped when Elizabeth gasped in pain.**

**"Are ye alright, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.**

**"Um...no...Can you go get Jack for me?" Gibbs nodded and hurried to get Jack.**

**Elizabeth inhaled sharply as she stood up, looking down as the puddle on the chair, and **

**dripping to the floor, before moving over to the chest near the bed. She jumped then groaned **

**in pain as Jack slammed into the cabin.**

**"What is it luv? What's wrong? he asked.**

**"How...How far are we from land?" She asked.**

**"About a week give or take, why?"**

**"Because my water kust broke."**

**"Your what? What's that mean?"**

**"My water broke...It means that I'm going into labor. It also means that since we're a week away **

**from land you're gonna have to help me."**

**"Help you? How so?"**

**"You're gonna help bring your child into the world."**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

** SEVEN HOURS LATER **

**Jack sat holding his son and watched him sleep. Elizabeth had passed out from exhaustion an **

**hour earlier.**

**His head snapped to the door as it opened and Gibbs walked in carrying a sleeping Christine. He**

**looked to Jack, who nodded and motioned for him to put Christine on the bed next to Elizabeth.**

**"Poor lass cried herself to sleep worrying 'bout her mum... I explained to her that the baby was**

**coming and that was why..." Jack nodded in understanding. Gibbs smiled at him and left the cabin.**

**"Daddy?.." he looked over to the bed and noticed Christine coming towards him.**

**"...Yeah luv?.."**

**"Is mama gonna be alright? I heard her screaming and..."**

**"She's gonna be just fine...as for the screaming...well she was bringing your little brother here**

**into the world.." Christine looked at the baby in his arms and looked up to him.**

**"I'm nevergonna have any kids.." Jack laughed at the expression on her little face.**

**"You never know you may change your mind when your older."**

**"Nope. Never."**


	12. Twelve

**((((((((((TWELVE))))))))))**

**Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she blinked as she stretched her arms over her head.**

**"Mornin..."**

**She looked over to Jack who was sitting in a chair beside the bed holding**

**their son.**

**"Morning.." she said going to sit up but was stopped by a weight on her chest. She**

**looked down to see Christine curled up against her asleep.**

**"Gibbs brought her in 'bout an hour after you passed out. She was worried 'bout you. I **

**was to. You've been out now for a whole day."**

**"A whole day?" she asked sitting up as she carefully moved Christine to the side of the**

**bed.**

**Jack nodded as he handed her their son and watched in awe as she revealed her breast and**

**the baby started suckling.**

**"What? It's not like you haven't seen me breast-feed before." She said as she looked from**

**the baby to Jack only to find Jack passed out from staying up the whole time she slept.**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**((((((((((ONE YEAR LATER))))))))))**

**Elizabeth smiled as she put baby Jack into the crib befoe placing a soft kiss on his**

**forehead. She looked over to the small bed off to the side of her and Jack's bed **

**in the cabin to Christine who was fast asleep.**

**"They're both asleep?.." Jack asked wrapping his arms around her middle.**

**"Yes...I can't believe Jack is already a year old."**

**"What about Gibbs? Can you believe him and Katherine are gonna have a little one?"**

**Elizabeth smiled at the thought of the older man. She always thought of him as a second**

**father, but she missed him. When he found out Katherine was pregnant he left his post**

**as Jack's first mate.**

**She shook her head and moved towards the bed to lie next to Jack who had already **

**laid down.**

**"I'm happy for him..." She said quietly laying her head on Jack's chest. "Though it is a bit **

**surprising."  
"Luv...I have seen many things in my life and I have never been surprised by anything."**

**"I bet I could surprise you." Elizabeth said wearing a smirk to match his.**

**"You could try luv..." **

**She sat up and looked at him.**

**"I'm pregnant."**

**Jack looked up at her and smiled.**

**"I'm not surprised. You're insatiable.."**

**"You didn't let me finish..."**

**"Well luv, by all means finish..."**

**"I'm pregnant with twins."  
Jack looked at her with wide eyes and his mouth agape.**

**"Say something.." Elizabeth said nervously.**

**"I...I'm surprised."**

**Elizabeth laughed and laid her head back down on his chest.**

**"Told you I could surprise you."**

**"That you did luv. That you did." he said while placing a kiss on her head while pulling her **

**closer.**

**"I love you, Elizabth."**

**"I love you too, Jack."**

**FIN**


End file.
